Targets are used by sports enthusiasts for many purposes including competitive matches, pre-hunting scope sighting and general recreational purposes. Targets can be used for many implements, including for example firearms, archery equipment, crossbows and slingshots.
Targets are often printed on heavy paper stock or cardboard. Alternatively, targets can be made of other materials, including for example plastic and foam board.
The targets are typically mounted in, and supported by, a target stand. A target stand can be a permanent structure or a portable structure. It would be advantageous to provide an improved target stand.